<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort in the Dark by vinetini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479078">Comfort in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinetini/pseuds/vinetini'>vinetini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Male Servant Drabble Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, fgo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, F/M, Hostage Situations, Lostbelt Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinetini/pseuds/vinetini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She had no idea of her exact location, and she knew that her captors were working for the forces against the last remnants of Chaldea, aiming to snuff their remaining master out completely.</p>
<p>She wasn’t afraid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Male Servant Drabble Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was tied up, blindfolded and gagged unceremoniously on the floor, breathing in the rancid smell of the old worn-down building she was being kept in. Her hands and legs were sore, tight rope cutting into her skin painfully. She had no idea of her exact location, and she knew that her captors were working for the forces against the last remnants of Chaldea, aiming to snuff their remaining master out completely.</p>
<p>She wasn’t afraid.</p>
<p>She could hear her mercenary captors gloating above her about the remote location they were settled in, how her scarce few allies had no chance of finding her, about the rewards they would gain from the leading Crypter in charge of the region. They’d contacted whoever they’d made some sordid deal with around an hour ago, cackling to themselves all the while.</p>
<p>“Heh, no more struggling to survive in this shithole! When we hand over this little worm, things are finally going to be less depressing around here.”</p>
<p>She felt shadows gather in the corner of the room, a familiar comforting blackness beyond her limited vision that sent her heart racing. Like fresh ink on a new piece of parchment.</p>
<p>“First thing we gotta fuckin’ buy is a new heater, it’s getting awfully cold in here all of a sudden…”</p>
<p>She braced herself for the screams.</p>
<p>Even if she was relieved for their inevitable disposal, the visceral wet sound of human bodies being torn apart and the terrified yells of the men around her were not pleasant. She was almost thankful for the blindfold – heaven help any who angered her favourite servant.</p>
<p>Blissfully, the screams and noises finally ended though the air was still thick with an otherworldly presence. She heard familiar footsteps, a rustle of fabric and then strong hands were pulling at her blindfolds and ties-</p>
<p>“Master. Are you alright?”</p>
<p>She opened her eyes, squinting into the intrusive light before her. The Count’s signature coat was splattered with blood, eyes ablaze with golden light and a shockingly gentle expression on his pale, glowing face. Her heart lightened at the image before her, nightmarish to any other in her position but a balm to her own emotions.</p>
<p>Perhaps she had been a little afraid.</p>
<p>“Count-“</p>
<p>Her throat was stuck. Shaking her head, she leaned forward and buried her face into his coat, not caring at the current disgusting state it was in. She breathed in, feeling relief course through her veins as he slowly but carefully wrapped his arms around her. He smelled like blood and coffee.</p>
<p>“Were you scared, Ritstuka?”</p>
<p>“<em>Attendre et Espérer</em>” she replied in a dreadful impression of him, smiling at the quirk of his lips.</p>
<p>He rose gracefully to his feet, offering her a pale hand in the dark – she took it, marveling at the strength hiding behind its porcelain like appearance as he pulled her upwards.</p>
<p>He was an incredibly efficient killer, a being of otherworldly energy… and one of her last remaining hopes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1) This is part of a series focusing on male FGO servants, because we need more and I'm being the change I want to see in the world I suppose<br/>2) This is self-indulgent and will be updated sporadically. Some will be set in Singularities, others in Remnant/Lostbelt eras etc. Spoilers will be noted in tags.<br/>3) My other chapter fic will still be updated.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>